Peel July 1988 Lee Tape 12
Tape ; Name *Peel July 1988 Lee Tape 12 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1988-06/07 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) * Tracklisting *Salt-N-Pepa: Shake Your Thang (It's Your Thang) (12") Next Plateau 29 June 1988 *Llwybr Llaethog: Er Cof Am (album - Da!) Side Effects SER 13 29 June 1988 *snippet into *Laurent X: Drowning In A Sea Of Love (12" - Machines) House Nation 29 June 1988 *Public Enemy: Mind Terrorist (album - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam Recordings 462415 1 29 June 1988 *Dan: The Madman And The Fool (LP - Mother With Child And Bunny!) Workers Playtime'' snippet only'' 1 29 June 1988 *Stetsasonic: Pen And Paper (album - In Full Gear) Tommy Boy 05 July 1988 *Tall Dark & Handsome: The Bronx Is Back (v/a LP - The B-Boy Sampler) Westside BBOY 1 played ''11 July 1988 *Public Enemy: She Watch Channel Zero?! (album - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam Recordings 462415 1 05 July 1988 *Llwybr Llaethog: Dyddiau Braf (album - Da!) Side Effects SER 13 ''played 05 July 1988 *snippet *Bing Day: Mama's Place (v/a album - Swing For A Crime) GMG *snippet *Beats Workin': Sure Beats Workin' (7") FFRR FFR 8 Peel announces this as LNR *LNR: Work It To the Bone (12") House Jam *Wedding Present: Everyone Thinks He Looks Daft (album - George Best) Reception *Stetsasonic: Pen And Paper (album - In Full Gear) Tommy Boy 05 July 1988 same play as above *Public Enemy: She Watch Channel Zero?! (album - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam Recordings 462415 1'' 05 July 1988 ''same play as above *Llwybr Llaethog: Dyddiau Braf (album - Da!) Side Effects SER 1 05 July 1988 same play as above *Patsy Raye & The Beatniks: Beatnik's Wish (v/a LP - Swing For A Crime) GMG 05 July 1988 *Final Cut: The House Has Landed (12" - The Bass Has Landed) Full Effect FE18560 05 July 1988 *EPMD: Let The Funk Flow (album - Strictly Business) Fresh 05 July 1988 *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Something Nice (7") In Tape ITTI056 11 July 1988 *snippet *Grand Groove: Let's Dance (12") Rham! RS 8802 11 July 1988 *Stetsasonic: This Is It, Y'all (Go Stetsa II) (album - In Full Gear) Tommy Boy 06 July 1988 *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Of Course You Can't (12" - Something Nice) In Tape ITTI056 06 July 1988 *Final Cut: The Bass Has Landed (12") Full Effect FE18560 06 July 1988 *Prince: Escape (b-side of single Glam Slam)) Paisley Park W 7806 06 July 1988 *Shakir: Sequence 10 (v/a album - Techno! The New Dance Sound Of Detroit) Ten 06 July 1988 *Pooh Sticks: On Tape (session) 06 July 1988 *Amayenge: Mulumbwe (LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD 11 July 1988 File ;Name *1988-07-xx Peel Show LE012 ;Length *1:32:32 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE012 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:Lee Tapes Category:Mixtape Category:1988 Category:Peel shows